Duel of Extremes: Parren vs. Emanyeru
Solidified Mortality Parren had just finished a mission. It was an important mission, as he had been ordered to train a militant group that rebelled against a tyrant near the border of the land of sun and the feudal lands. He had traveled to the Eighth splinter base, dropped off most of his major cargo there, and made his way to the mountainous passage on the strait. There, he met with leaders from the rebel group, and proceeded to train the men. He believed that within a week, these men would be ready, but to be sure he went twice as much. Luckily, he was right and they staged a successful coup, killing th tyrant in the process. Parren collected the money and went back to the border, and he was now walking through the pine forests of the mountains. Far down the road, he noticed a figure with a sword. Emanyeru stood at the end of the road apparently not paying attention to the world around him. He wore his normal ninja attire minus the cloak today. He was studying the effects of sunlight on his blade Naiya Sochi to see what would happen if it were left in direct sunlight for a long time. He did not notice a male walking up to him, nor did he notice if the person was armed or dangerous. He just simply observed his sword to see if it changed any. Parren kept his gaze, straight ahead, until he was standing next to the man. He was holding his sword out, and the clearness and design intrigued him as of how he had obtained the weapon. He looked at it, raising an eyebrow, "Hmm... That's a pretty nice sword you have there... D'you buy from somewhere?" Emanyeru blinked before shaking his head, "Nope made it myself. Just don't know how powerful it is yet?". He took a good look at the stranger and arched an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?" "well, it's obvious they don't make blades out of glass... I was just wondering what it was made out of..." he said, his voice trailing off as he first looked at the blade and then to the respective wielder. Emanyeru grinned and looked to his blade with pride, "Actually its made of my own element diamond. It took me awhile to shape it though..." He noticed the blade began to glow a little to brightly and slid it back into its sheath before walking away. Parren smirked, "Well, I sure would love to fight something like that... Diamond against steel... Wonder who'd win?" he asked, anticipation flowing from his words like a trickle of water down a rock face. Emanyeru stopped an looked over his shoulder at the man and frowned, "Are you challenging me?" He asked that question with great disdain as though he were really hoping the other man turned down the challenge. Parren smiled, "Oh, no, I would never challenge a stranger. Besides, I doubt I could beat you, with your special sword of yours..." he said, unsheathing his own weapon, holding it aloft.